


Handle Me

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, First Meetings, Het, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, Post Season/Series 04, Pre Season/Series 05, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written ages ago for a prompt on LJ. Nick meets the HBIC. Takes place a little before series 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handle Me

[ ](http://s695.photobucket.com/albums/vv317/mrjdt/Nick%20Levan%20Katie%20Fitch%20Fic/?action=view&current=nick_katie_1.png)

**Nick:**

He’s looking for any excuse to get rid of Mini tonight. She’s chatting away in his ear and he can’t be arsed paying attention to anything she’s saying. 

Sipping his drink quietly, he smiles at her every once in a while to make sure she doesn’t notice him drifting off. He looks down at his watch; Liv and Rider were supposed to be coming tonight, and he hopes to God they do because he wants to get the fuck out of this place as soon as possible.

Mini gets a phone call and she stands up from her seat, telling him she’ll be back in a minute. He knows she’ll be away for a while; it’s always like that whenever she goes away for a phone call. It’s a good opportunity to go to the bar and kill some time before Liv and Rider show up. 

Nick checks out some of the girls in this place; not bad most of them, and it makes him a little envious of some of the other guys around; single guys, chatting up these babes, all going to get laid tonight for sure. He hates that he hasn’t got some from Mini yet, it’s one the biggest things that’s straining their relationship. He wouldn’t even be thinking about other girls had it not been for that.

\--

He orders himself a drink and glances around when he notices a short girl with long brownish-red hair, big loop earrings and a gorgeous black corset and leather skirt sitting at the bar. He remembers her from somewhere; he and Mini went to this party once, some girl was getting married or something and the place was filled to the brim with blonde WAG’s dressed in football jerseys at the time. Some girl got punched in the face at that party, and Nick is almost certain that the girl he’s looking at is the same girl who landed the blonde one that afternoon.

She’s gorgeous, not that he does go for anything less. But she looks way more mature than Mini, or any of the other babes he knows. Definitely older, and definitely out of his league, but somehow he feels strangely drawn to her. He’s picked up many a time before, but they were all college girls; he’s never tried it on someone older, someone out of college who could teach him a thing or two. He wants to slap himself for even thinking like that because any moment now his girlfriend could burst out of the toilet and scold him for going to the bar without her.

He downs as many drinks as he can to calm himself down, and when the old familiar dizziness and dumbing of the senses sets in, he thinks he’ll definitely have enough confidence to talk to her; the punching girl with the loop earrings. She doesn’t catch him staring but she moves away from the bar, drink in hand, and in that instant Nick jumps from his seat trying to catch up with her as she makes her way out to the crowded dance floor. 

\--

The girl bumps into some couple and drops her drink, smashing it on the floor below and by the look on the couple’s faces, Nick knows he’s going to have to step in, though he’s pretty sure that the punching girl can protect herself. Still, it’s an opportunity and he’d be a dickhead to pass it up.

“Watch where you’re going bitch!” a blonde girl shouts, shoving the punching girl away. 

“Why don’t you fuck off yeah,” punching girl replies. “If it weren’t for your fat arse, I probably wouldn’t have bumped into you in the first place.”

As soon as the blonde girl’s boyfriend steps in, Nick makes his move and stands in front of him.

“Problem?” he asks.

“Yeah, this dumb slag needs a lesson in manners,” he says, moving in closer to Nick and Nick clenches his fists, preparing himself to hit the guy if he needs to.

“Oh, yeah?” he says, moving in closer and making sure the guy knows who he’s up against. “Well, she’s with me so you can both fuck off now, unless you want a fight”.

The guy looks at both of them and scoffs. “Fuck this, fuck you both!” he shouts, before dragging his girlfriend out on to the dance floor and Nick smiles to himself, thankful that he didn’t have to punch the guy, not that he couldn’t take him down if he wanted to, he just didn’t want the inconvenience.

He looks behind him and notices that the girl has stormed out of the club. _Damn it, you’ve lost her_ he thinks to himself before moving toward the exit, trying to catch up with her. He feels like a desperate case, and he probably is, but he doesn’t give shit. He has to talk to her, and he doesn’t even know why, but he didn’t just almost get into a public brawl for nothing. He needs to talk to her.

The exit isn’t too far off and in the distance he can spot the girl, sitting by the curb, having a smoke. Her back is the first thing he notices, a nice back, fucking sexy even, especially with the long flowing hair hanging down past her shoulders. He wonders to himself why a girl like that would even be alone in a place like this, and all he can think of is that she got ditched. Whatever guy would pass up the opportunity for a date with such a beautiful creature would have to be a moron. It’s then that he knows he has to go for it.

He switches his phone to silent and walks toward the girl, knowing full well how pissed off Mini will be with him tomorrow morning. But for the first time in ages he doesn’t care; it makes him feel free and it’s a good feeling, something he wants to hold on to, as least till the night is over.

 

**Katie:**

She doesn’t even know why she bothers going out anymore. Her date ditched her without even so much as a phone call or text message; fucking tosser. Not that she cares anymore; the guy wasn’t all that great anyway. It’s so pathetic that even after all these years she can’t seem to keep away from them; men that is. 

Ever since she was seven years old she’d had the need to have a guy in her life, and it hasn’t changed so much even now. Emily is lucky to be a lezzer and in love, at least she has someone in her life that gives her some kind of fucking meaning while all she’s got is one loser after another, empty bedrooms by the morning, month or week long relationships and she’s fucking sick of it. 

She puts her cigarette out on the curb and is about to stand up and walk away when he comes up behind her, the guy who defended her at the club.

“Oh,” she says.

“Are you alright?” he asks. “That guy in there was a prick, he had no right to talk to you like that”. 

Katie sighs. “Never mind. I’m fucking used to it. And I can take care of myself thank you very much!”

She thinks her sudden outburst might put him off, but he just stands there with that stupid smug grin on his face and she thinks for a moment that she might want to hit him as well if he doesn’t take the hint and go away. She’s not looking for guys to chat her up tonight, no matter how charming they might be.

\--

“I’m sure you can,” he says, still smiling then. “Girl like you looks like she can pack a punch. But just in case the two of them were going to jump you, you’d need someone else on your side. If rugby has taught me anything it’s that two is always better than one.”

 _Typical_ Katie thinks to herself, fucking typical sporty guys with their fucking humongous egos and cheesy pick up lines, always having to emphasize the fact that they play for some team, as if it makes them more of a man or something. Fucking Danny Guillermo always used football to get into girls knickers. The last thing Katie wants is to make the same mistake with this shifty looking rugby guy.

“Yeah, whatever,” she tells him. “You can go practice your ball skills with some other girl tonight, ‘cause I’m not interested.”

He laughs out loud. “Wow, you really do have the world figured out on your own, huh?”

“Don’t you know it, babes,” she says. 

“Then let me take you out, prove you wrong.”

Katie rolls her eyes, she doesn’t want the conversation to get awkward but she doesn’t want him to stick around for too long. She’s wondering just what it’ll take him to fuck off, when she gets up from where she’s sitting and begins to walk away when he starts following her.

“What do you want?” she screams. “Listen, I just want to get home without the fear of getting attacked or raped or something!”

He narrows his eyes at her then. “What…do I look like a rapist to you?”

Katie laughs and palms her face in her hands. She knows she’s being a bitch to him, and he doesn’t deserve it; he seems kind of genuine, nice even. But she knows what he’s after and she’s not going to put out with the first guy who’s been nice to her in just a couple of months. She already made that first mistake with Thomas a while back and it made her look like a fucking slag, and she’s not a slag. Her days of fucking around are long gone and she’s not about to go back on that route again.

\--

She takes a moment to just examine him; he’s not bad looking, not conventionally attractive but fuck, she’s seen (and had) worse before. That smug grin on his face makes her want to giggle, he’s definitely a guy who thinks he’s cooler than what he is but he’s nice, not a liar at least, because she can spot the liars and he looks like the type who couldn’t fake anything even if he tried, it’s definitely a good quality.

“Are you from around here?” he asks. “I think I’ve seen you come out of Roundview College before. Did you used to go there?”

"Oh fuck," she mumbles under her breath. Not only has she been lonely, single and undersexed for over six weeks or more, now she’s being hit on by college guys. She’s never dated a younger guy before, never even slept with one to the best of her knowledge. It’s always been about older men for her; fuck not even the guys her own age were good enough. She’s not going to stoop down another level just because she hasn’t been getting some in a long time.

“Why, do you go there?” she asks. “I bet you have a fucking fake ID on you somewhere...”

“Oh, so are you like a cop then?” he jokes. “Maybe you have a set of hand-cuffs in your pocket that you can use on me, eh? Cuff me to the bed and all that.”

“Ugh, fuck off!” she barks, turning around and continuing to walk the other way.

“Hey, hey…c’mon, don’t do that…”

“What do you want?” she screams.

“Look, calm down, okay?” he tells her. “Look…I…I was there at the bar, and I noticed you. You looked…I don’t know, lonely or something.”

“Oh, right. So I looked lonely and you thought it was an opportunity and you jumped for it, good for you. For your information babes, I don’t shag the first person who stands up for me when I’m about to get into a fight, or when my date has ditched me for the night, okay?”

The guy has a shocked expression on his face then. “Who said anything about…?”

“Ugh, don’t worry about it!”

\--

She walks away quickly, he keeps chasing after her, and it’s then that she turns around, putting her hands at her sides and gives him a look that says she isn’t joking and she’ll crack him one if he continues to annoy her.

“Look, please. Just let me take you out somewhere. We’ll go somewhere now; grab a bite to eat or something. That way you wouldn’t have completely wasted your time going out tonight.” 

Katie sighs, rubbing her forehead.

“There’s nowhere to go,” she says. She is hungry though, and she can’t help but hate herself that she’s being talked into this. The old Katie would have told him to fuck off hours ago, but there’s something about this guy that makes her at the very least curious, and it always starts that way with boys who eventually get in her knickers.

“There’s this place not too far from here, if you like greasy food that is,” he says. “I’m so fucking starved I don’t care how dodgy the place is, but they make the best fucking burgers you’ll ever eat.”

 _Classy_ Katie thinks, she smiles at him and nods her head. She really is hungry, and a thought passes through her mind just before she walks toward him, the thought that it’s not only true about that old saying; the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach. In some ways, it’s true for women too. 

“I’m Nick,” he says, stretching out his hand. He is such a fucking dork, but a cute one, and Katie finds she has to stifle a giggle then when she shakes his hand.

“I’m Katie,” she says. “Nice to meet you Nick”. 

She doesn’t realize it at first, but their hands are still linked as they take a walk down the street when Katie stops.

“Fuck it,” she says.

“What?” 

“Fuck the take out, there’s food at my place. Let’s go there now.”

“Are you sure?” he asks.

“Yes,” she relies.

Katie can’t help but notice the way Nick’s smile widens then, like a fucking boy on his birthday or something. And she wants nothing better than to wipe that stupid smug grin off his face when she goes up on her tiptoes, cupping his face and kisses him hard on the mouth. He wraps his arms around her waist, bending down to kiss her back and she smiles into his lips when he pulls away. Nick doesn’t respond but she can tell he’s ecstatic about the whole thing. It makes her feel so good, just being wanted. And judging by the way he kissed her then, she can tell he wants her and it feels new again, it’s the best she’s felt in a long time.

“My place,” she says, taking him by the hand as the two of them make their way toward the opposite direction. It seems her night wasn’t completely wasted after all.


End file.
